disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Off Tracked 3
Off Tracked 3 will be a 2018 upcoming computer animated feature film. It is the sequel to Off Tracked and Off Tracked 2. Steve Anderson will once again reprise his role as director. Written again by Talix. Thomas Newman returns as composer. Will Farrell, Zach Galifianakis, Dustin Milligan, Selena Gomez, Adrienne Bailon, Melissa McCarthy, David Spade, Amy Poheler and George Lopez all reprise their roles. Alexander Ludwig, Jeremey Renner, Olivia Wilde, Sam Palladio, Rooney Mara, Cate Blanchett, Judi Dench, and Martin Sheen join the ensemble. In the film, Monty and Bullseye embark on a personal journey that will take them from England all the way to Down Under to stop the monster that hurt a close family friend. It will be released on June 20, 2018 in 3D, regular, and IMAX theaters. Premise With Erica working with Ms. Star, Dane out in New York, and the parents exploring Brazil, Monty and Bullseye are stuck with Erica and Dane's tough-sense cousin, Baer and his pet dog, Jasper. When Baer puts his dog in a dog fighting ring, actions lead to Jasper's death. Seeking vengeance, Monty and Bullseye decide to track down the dog fighting club owner named Marx. However, Monty and Bullsye's quest leads them to a international cat and mouse that will put them in dangerous waters. Needing help, the duo seek help from their old friends to stop Marx and his ring before more animals get hurt. Cast Animals *Will Farrell as Monty, a self-centered ferret and Bullseye's brother-like partner. He and Bullseye decide to seek justice for Jasper's death. *Zach Galifianakis as Bullseye, an obnoxious yellow, green-spot lizard; Monty's brother-like bud; he helps Monty with a personal quest to avenge Jasper. *Olivia Wilde as Stella, a no sense red fox, whose shady at times tries to help Monty and Bullseye *Sam Palladio as Jasper, a doberman who can be aggressive at times but shows his sincerity to his "cousins" Bullseye and Monty; soon he gets forced by his owner to participate in Marx's dog fighting ring. *Melissa McCarthy as Dodora, a whimsical wild boar who befriends Monty. *George Lopez as Goto, a long haired mountain goat who answers Monty's call for help. *Amy Poheler as Mara, a nervous blue-green newt returns to help out Monty and Bullseye. *David Spade as Tal, the adventurous bald eagle who return to join Monty and Bullseye's quest. *Anthony Mackie as Fang, Marx's personal pet viper; he tries to distract Monty and Bullseye; secondary antagonist of the film. *Cate Blanchett as Posh, a lady-like poodle who helps Monty and Bullseye in their quest. *Martin Sheen as Mr. G, a know-it-all owl who tries to mess with Monty, Bullseye, and others; Tal knows Mr. G and does his best to stop him. Humans *Alexander Ludwig as Baer, Dane and Erica's cousin who takes Monty and Bullseye with the Fosters away. He inadvertently causes his pet dog Jasper's death putting him in Marx's ring; Baer tries seek redemption as he tries to save Bullseye and Monty from being killed by Marx with the help of Elaine. *Jeremey Renner as Marx, owner of a dangerous dog fighting and animal export ring; main antagonist of the film. *Rooney Mara as Elaine, a fanatic animal lover; she begins to have feelings for Baer as they embark on adventure to save Bullseye and Monty from Marx. *Judi Dench as Madam Patrica, a British pet enthusiast *Dustin Milligan as Dane Foster *Selena Gomez as Erica Foster *Adrienne Bailon as Lana Banero, Lana's old rival who instead helps Lana as they are partners for Ms. Star. *Gabrielle Union as Ms. Star, the billionaire fashion designer (makes a cameo). Music Thomas Newman will return as composer of the film. Here are the songs: *"Never Fade Away" by Christina Aguleria (plays in the ending credits) *"Don't Turn it Down" by Pitbull ft. Ryan Tedder *"Pride" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Teamwork What!" by Gym Class Heroes Tracks *"Dogfight" Thomas Newman *"Worldwide Link" by Thomas Newman *"Avenging Jasper" by Thomas Newman *"Jolly O' Trouble" by Thomas Newman *"Off Tracked (theme remix)" by Thomas Newman Category:TalixArts Category:Talix Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Off Tracked series Category:2018 films